Ben10AF Floods and Addicts
by Teaqua
Summary: Bellwoods flooded! ben's left without smoothies and decides to play a practical joke on kevin and gwen. Gwevin!


**Hay all! just a quick one shot I whipped up in my epic week of power writing! tons of pairings in here mostly gwevin hints to benlie and bwen.**

**disclamer: I dont own ben 10 or man of action (damm I wish!)**

**This one shot was brought to you by the "week of power writing!" and the number 10!**

* * *

"NOOOO!"

Gwen swore that half of Bellwood just heard his overdramatic cry.

"Come on Ben...it's just until the flood waters go down"

"But when will that be? I can't go without smoothes! It's like not being able to breathe I need smoothies!"

"Ben! It's just for a few weeks at most, you'll live"

"A few weeks?" Ben groaned falling back onto the comforter of his bed.

A raven haired teen laughed from the door frame, arms folded.

"Wow Tennyson I'm surprised you don't have a smoothy machine in your room..."

"My parents won't let me get one...besides is way better"

"Sucks to be you" Kevin snorted

"Kevin! Don't be so heartless you know how much smoothies mean to Ben"

"Yeah...smoothies...it's just smoothies you'll live"

Gwen gave Kevin a sour look before attempting to persuade Ben to get out of his room at least.

"Come on Ben cheer up! Maybe some TV will help you feel better"

Gwen stated moving towards the door way

Giving Kevin a disapproving look on her way out. Leaving Ben and Kevin alone.

Ben was still groaning on his bed determined to stay moping.

"That's it Tennyson! You got 3minutes to get your but down stairs or I'll kick it there" Kevin held a fist out to Ben

"Well at least you still got you favourite thing in the world"

"And what would that be?"

"Gwen" Ben grinned evilly, before being swung roughly over Kevin's shoulder and carried down stairs, not putting up any protest.

"Kevin? What are you doing?"

Gwen asked sitting on the couch looking dumbfounded at her cousin hanging limply from Kevin's shoulder.

"Getting him outta bed" Kevin sighed throwing Ben on to couch before sitting on the other side of Gwen.

Ben rolled into her shoulder groaning

"Ben!" she pushed him up checking his forehead

"Are you okay? You feel a little hot"

"Ya know! Julie thinks I'm hot too!" Ben spluttered falling into Gwen's lap, he was going to give them hell.

"You're the best cousin" he attempted to hug her acting drunk.

"Ben!" she pushed him back down into her lap

"I think he's hallucinating"

Kevin found this hilarious holding his stomach from the gut wrenching pain his laughing induced.

"More like he's drunk!" Kevin bellowed

"Hay! You get your own girl!" Ben hugged Gwen again waving a finger at the elder teen.

"Dude! She's your cousin!" Kevin snarled just as Gwen threw Ben back into her lap

"BEN! Stay still!"

"What is wrong with him?"

"I have no idea he was fine a minute ago".

Gwen rubbed his forehead comfortingly

"Ya know I love you! But not as much as Kevin does" Ben slurred.

"Yep hallucinating..." Kevin blushed wildly scratching the back of his neck.

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

Ben suddenly sat up laughing at Kevin's bright crimson face

"You should have seen your faces! I can't believe you bought that!" Ben bellowed holding his sides.

Kevin's slightly pink face soon turned red as he jumped on the brunette sending him flying of the couch, he rose a clenched fist up ready to pound him to a pulp when a glowing pink lash sealed around his fist.

Slowly he climbed of a still smirking Ben.

Angry he sat back down next to Gwen arms folded.

Ben regained his dignity and sat back down as well, Gwen glared at him. It was unusually quite.

"Ben...I think we need a apology"

"For what?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Fine! Gwen I'm sorry for being a idiot"

"Kevin I'm sorry for telling Gwen that you love her"

"Tennyson!" Kevin yelled threatening to beat Him to a pulp.

"That's it! I'm sick of you two!"

"Sorry Gwen"

"Sorry Gwen"

_Silence_

"So Kevin...when are you gonna ask Gwen out?"

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**hope you enjoyed! also just a note I LOVE reviews! if you have any problems let me know.**

**~Tea**


End file.
